The one questionWhy?
by MoreKiwi4Me
Summary: Mint has had it with her life. She is jealous of Ichigo and her charms for 3 guys. Wat happans when 2 of our favorite Aliens both have an in for her? PxMxK The sequal has been changed...hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

Be my self? Why?

(Mint POV whole story)

I do not own TMM

'Be myself be myself WHY!' I thought to herself. 'where has "Be Myself" gotten me!' I was angry as her debate about that "Be Myself" Drinking my tea at the café I thought more 'Why is that damn Ichigo so lucky! I am better than her in every way!' I felt like crying and her hand shook her tea cup. "Minto are u ok?" Lettuce asked. I glared "Lettuce tell Ryou I am cutting my shift I will come back maybe in a week" with that I left the café not a tear falling down.

I dashed to my mansion, into my room and plotted on the bed. I was crying, actually crying. "For what? Why? WHY DOES RYOU AND KISH LOVE HER WHEN SHE DOESN'T LOVE THEM BACK!" more tears fell out of my eyes. "For once, just one time I wish someone would love me…someone would care for me." I got up and wiped my tears. I went into the bathroom and washed my face and looked in the mirror. 'I look pathetic' I decided to change into my normal light blue gown. I sat on the stool in front of my mirror and let my hair down. As I brushed my hair I felt suddenly another no wait 2 other presences but I had no time for that. I needed to dance again I thought it would take my mind of everything. I put on my yellow head band and started just slowly dancing. I visualized a song in my head and as the beat got faster I pranced faster and faster. I felt those 2 presences watching me…

(normal point of view MUHAHAHAHAHAHA)

"Why the hell are we here!" Pai nearly shouted. "shhhhhhh watch her" Kish was paying close attention to Mint for some reason. "I don't see how this will help us defeat them" Kish rolled his eyes 'well duh it won't help I'm spying on a cute girl!' Pai sighed but still watched Mint dance 'Why is she dancing? There is no point. Why not plot to kill us' His thoughts focused on Mint as she pranced her face with a sad expression of sorrow and pain. 'She looks like she's in pain' then Pai looked like he was in a trance staring at Mint dance. Kish looked at Pai and snapped in his face with no effect what so ever. Then he knew what Pai was staring at or rather who. Kish smiled wickedly 'So Pai has an in on the birdy girl too huh? Well that won't do because if I don't get Ichigo I won't lose the bird'

(back to Mint's POD)

I was dancing, but I couldn't ignore the uneasy feeling no longer. I turned around and I saw Kish and Pai! I was angry but then Kish came charging at me and before I knew it Kish and I were locking lips. I couldn't stand the shock and then boom! I plotted on the floor and fainted the last feeling was being held and flown away…

(Pai's POD)

"Kish! What did you do!" I was almost angry for some reason. Kish smirked like he knew this would annoy me and said "I want to take this birdy home" I was in rage "I won't allow it! Keeping an enemy at our spaceship? No way!" "We can hold her as a hostage" Kish stated. I was stumped I gave a nod. Kish smirked once again and teleported all 3 of us to the spaceship.

(Mint POV)

I woke up on a bed and I slowly remembered what happened. That dreaded Kish kissed me! Has this world come to an end? Was this a joke? I got up and then shocking news hit me. Someone changed my clothes! I clenched my fist but the door opened. I looked up to the door and realized it was Pai! I got in defense mode.

(normal mode)

Mint shot a glare at Pai who shot a glare back. "Which one of u perverts in this ship took my clothes and changed me!" Mint shot. Pai sighed. "Kish of course" he rolled his eyes. Mint then came to shock "That means I-I-I and He-he-he" She broke into a crying fit. Pai stood there helplessly watching "whats the big deal?" Mint shot her head up and gave an intense glare "WHATS THE BIG DEAL! I'll tell you what's the big deal. The big deal is my body got exposed to some freakin alien pervert!" Pai sighed once again "its not a big deal on our planet" Mint narrowed her eyes "I am from earth and its not a tradition to expose lady's bodies to men."

Just then Kish popped out. "Hello my birdy. Slept well?" Kish lifted Mint's chin. Mint got a bit red but regained herself and slapped Kish. "No not here I want to go home!" Kish dodged the slap easily "I'm afraid My birdy your not slowed to go yet" Mint laughed at him "You'd think just because u took of my clothes and replaced them you can call me yours, but your so wrong" Mint glared. I am no one's. Pai chuckled in his head 'the girl has spunk' Kish laughed back "you don't like the attention your getting finally on you and not on Ichigo?" Mint grew silent at that, with a sad look but then quickly replaced by a mad one. "GET OUT!" She pushed both of them out of her room and slammed the door. Tears slowly falling down.

-------------------------------------------------

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PaixMintxKish wow I never thought I'd make this but I think its great. I got the idea from my Role play as Mint well next chapter will come up soon as I get 5 reviews! It can also be flames I don't mind.


	2. Why Me?

Why Tea?

I do not own TMM

(Mint POV)

I need my tea…I miss it. I haven't come out of this room in a long time and luckily those aliens aren't bothering me too much. They knock but I ignore them. I feel sick maybe because I haven't eaten in such a long time. Butmy body feels thatI still don't want to eat.

A week later (Normal POV)

"Pai where is birdy!" Kish asked. Pai started at him and started twitching "She has been in THAT! Room for a week!" he pointed to that door. Kish just muttered. Pai thought something was wrong so he knocked on the door of the room Mint was in. He got no answer like always but this time he was annoyed so he barged right in. Scanning the room he saw Mint on the floor, skin pale and unconscious. 'How stupid of me! Damn it all! Humans can't last as long without food as we do!' Pai almost worriedly thought. Kish came in and saw Mint. He grabbed Mint away from Pai "What did you do to MY birdy!" Pai fused "I didn't do anything for your information she hasn't had food for a week!" Kish snorted "well we should feed her now don't we" Pai stomped over to the cupboard and took out bread and water.

Kish tried to make Mint eat it but to no success. Mint was knocked out cold. He also tried to make her drink water but to no avail. Pai finally sighed and then without thinking he drank a gulp of water and used mouth to mouth. Kish stared in shock. Mint coughed and opened her eyes and her instincts told her to do something. She slapped Pai right off. "OW! Is that a way to thank me?" Mint laughed "Thank you? for what? Invading my personal space!" Pai didn't say anything and stormed off into another room. Kish smiled and went to hug Mint. Mint wanted to struggle out of his grasp but for some reason it felt so good…

(Mint POV)

I know I shouldn't let this jerk do this but it felt so good. I never knew letting someone hugging you can give such an impact. But then Kish pulled me away and kissed me! He was on my good side but now he was on my bad. I pushed him away and touched my lip. This was the 2nd time but it felt the same. Shocking, amazing, and it just stuck my feet to the ground. Kish shot a smirk and I forced the blush down my face. He tilted my chin. "You're my birdy now" he said but before I knew it I was back in my home and he was gone. Was it all my fantasy? I had no idea I just fell on my bed and slept.

Next day

The café was still as busy as ever. It seems that no one noticed I was gone. Maybe it was all a dream. It felt so real though but I can't believe it. Kish loves Ichigo and Pai is an emotionless person. Yet it seemed that a little chance came out that it happened. I was in a daze; suddenly I got out of it when Ichigo started snapping her hand in my face. I gave another glare "What is it!" Ichigo snorted "Your tea just fell from your hands and landed on the ground!" She was right; I didn't notice that the once beautiful teapot in my hands was now shattered in pieces on the floor. I bent down to pick up the teacup pieces but then "MEW MEWS ANOTHER ATTACK HURRY UP!" I got up again as Ryou shouted. I started changing and soon we all ran to the city.

(Zakuro's POV)

Something was wrong with Mint but I couldn't pay much mind to it as we were running. I saw up ahead a bunch of kirema-anima. I got into my mew mew form and I saw the others as well. Mint just went without thinking charging up to Kish and o.o a double slap! Wow what happened between those 2. No time to worry about that. We have a much bigger problem.

(Mint's POV)

I needed to slap Kish right in the face and Pai was next I charged at him and my hand went flying but Pai's hand stopped mine. I gasped in surprise and struggled my hand to get free but all my struggles were in vain. I didn't know why but when I looked up at him I suddenly realized his dark eyes were looking straight at my eyes. But it only lasted for a second for he looked away quickly and let my hand go. I realized what was happening and started to attack him again. But all the attacks I made he blocked. Then he took out his fan and attacked me I fell but before I hit the ground Kish caught me. Then everyone mostly Ichigo stared at me and Kish.

I knew they were all thinking 'why would Kish go for Mint and not Ichigo?' I was thinking that too. Kish seemed to smirk but let me drop on to the ground. That made me feel angry. The 2 brothers faded away into the mist as everyone came to help me up. We all transformed back and headed back to the café. I felt like I could've told Onee san everything but now I can't. I feel guilty. Back at the café everyone was silent. Even Pudding didn't make too much noise. Ichigo and Lettuce were wiping the tables and onee san placed the dishes back into the kitchen. I couldn't stand it anymore. "What is it with you people!" I gave Lettuce and Ichigo quiet a dash cause before I knew it dishes came falling down. "its nothing Mint we're not in the mood to talk that's all" Lettuce smiled shakily. I sighed "I can't stand it anymore" Then Pudding suddenly popping in front of my face "Mint onee chan! Can we have a sleepover at your house? I wanted to have one for a very long time" there was no hesitation in me "NO WAY! Not ever!"

Pudding smiled at me evilly and I knew she was up to something. She took out a blue notebook and as seconds past I recognized it as my Diary! "Pudding give that back!" I tried grabbing it but she was too quick. "Mint one chan I'm gonna read this if you don't let us" Pudding laughed. I sighed and nodded "fine…" Pudding still didn't give me my diary back "Mint onee chan I want Taru taru to come too" I sighed again "fine fine" She finally gave it back to me. I changed and went back home to get ready for our "sleepover"

-----------------------------

Anna: I hope u liked it! and I wanted to thank all reviewers for being so kind I let my policy off for this fanfic thanks!

Mint: hmf I cant believe u paired me up with THAT underling! points to Kish

Kish: but birdy I love u! hugs Mint

Mint: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET HIM OFF ME!

Anna: its sooo nice to see them get along soooo well


	3. Sleepovers overated

SRRY! I wasn't feeling like updating so I am sooo sorry. Thanks for everyone that reviewed and since this is the 3rd chapter things will start to heat up…

Disclaimer: If I owned Tokyo mew mew I would be loyal nice and kind to- mint kicks me out of the way shuddup ur not gonna own Tokyo mewmew!

Sleepovers are over rated

in the space ship

"WHAT? REALLY! COOL! THANKS PUDDING!" Tart practically screamed in the phone. (AN: ok he has a phone go on with it) "What is it now Tart…" Pai got out of the shower (AN: yes they have a shower too) "I'm going to a sleepover or something with Pudding" Tart jumped up happily. Pai eyed Tart. "Your going to sleep over with our enemies? I don't think so" Then Kish popped out from no where "Oh common Pai Tart has finally become a man. At least he gets to sleep with cute girls…" Pai glared "Yea and I'm sure you'd love that cat and that bird sleeping with you…" Kish's ears twitched (AN: lol Inuyasha!) "What a fine idea….Tart can I come?" Tart being annoyed said "NO!" Kish smirked "but I can tell that monkey your crazy about her…" Tart twitched "fine…..but only if Pai comes!"

Everyone turned to Pai "What? No way am I not sleeping with any mews." Pai turned a bit red for some strange reason. "HAHA! Your getting red just thinking about that" Kish taunted. Pai glared and spoke not. "So it's settled we're all going!" Tart raised his fist in the air. "But where exactly is it?" Pai asked. "Oh I think it was that rich girl's house" Tart shrugged. Everyone thought something at that exact same moment. 'hmf More fun with MY birdy…' Kish smirked at his thoughts. (AN: don't ask) 'Oh shit….I have to deal with HER again…' Pai turned however so faintly pink you can hardly see. 'Pudding pudding pudding pudding pudding pudding' (AN: do I have to say?)

Mint's POV

'Stupid sleepover…Gosh…at least everything was ready in time' were my thoughts. The food has been arranged and the rooms have been prepared for my "guests" and entertainment I was worried about. I don't know anything those silly girls do…sigh I guess Pudding will have to take care of that…

normal POV

'Ding Dong' Mint was surprised by the bell and opened the door. "ONEE SAN!" Pudding trampled Mint. "Pudding! GET OFF ME!" Pudding nodded at Mint's order and got off. "Pudding chan soooo happy! THANK YOU SO MUCH MINT ONEE SAN!" Mint just nodded but not before she blinked the door bell rang again. pudding dashed at the door and opened it. Ichigo was there with Masaya. "MINT! I hope you don't mind Masaya comes over" Mint raised her eyebrows. "Um sure…" Then the door bell rang yet again! Mint went to open it and Lettuce and Ryou were there. "Hello Mint! Thanks for letting us come over!" Lettuce nudged Ryou a bit, Ryou got the point "yea yea nice place whatever..."

Everyone was chilling and chatting in the living room and Mint was as bored as ever. Everyone came and got here but even Zakuro, Mint's favorite Onee sama didn't cheer her up. "TARU TARU WHERE ARE YOU!" Pudding shouted. As if it was a que the 3 aliens popped out surprising Mint yet again. "WHAT? PUDDING YOU SAID ONLY TART WOULD COME NOT THESE 2!" Mint pointed at Kish and Pai. "But birdy I know you missed me…" Kish surrounded Mint with his arms making Mint a bit red from surprise. She pushed him away as the mew mews were staring. Kish you're a pervert Mint then slapped Kish but was quickly stopped by Pai.

_Mint POV flashback_

_I charged at him and my hand went flying but Pai's hand stopped mine. I gasped in surprise and struggled my hand to get free but all my struggles were in vain. I didn't know why but when I looked up at him I suddenly realized his dark eyes were looking straight at my eyes. But it only lasted for a second for he looked away quickly and let my hand go._

_end flash back and mint POV_

Mint took her hand away from Pai's and glared. Pudding and Tart though was planning secretly in the background. "LETS PLAY DOUBLE HIDE AND SEEK!" Pudding shouted. Mint stared at her questionably. "What Is that?" Pudding gave a slightly evil smile "its when we play hide and seek but we have a partner to hide with" Tart snickered uncontrollably. Tart you announce the partners. Tart stepped up and cleared his voice "Ok Me and Pudding of course will be 'it' Ichigo and Masaya" Ichigo snuggled up close to Masaya. "Lettuce and Ryou" Lettuce and Ryou looked at each other and quickly looked away blushing "Zakuro and Keiichiro and Ringo as the DJ to put up some tunes. Now that leaves us with Kish Mint and Pai as triples" Mint gasped "WHY PAIR ME WITH THEM!" Pudding and Tart snickered. Better get started because we're counting.

Everyone rushed away. Ichigo grabbing Masaya into the little door under the staircase, and Ryou with lettuce under some puffy covers. Zakuro and Keiichiro in the basement. "REMEMBER NO LETTING GO OF CANTACT FROM UR PARTNERS!" Mint sighed. Kish though didn't hesitate. He grabbed Mint who was holding on to Pai in a small closet. Ichigo and Masaya were obvious. Pudding and Tart kept hearing smooching sounds from their hiding spot. When Pudding and Tart opened the door they closed it arruptly and twitched. "lets not bother them" Tart nodded "I agree" Then they went into the basement. Zakuro and Keiichiro was there making soundns Pudding and Tart never heard. "I really don't want to know what they're doing.." Pudding nodded hard. They went up to the pile of covers and found Lettuce and Ryou on top of each other sleeping soundly. They sighed and walked towards the closet.

Mint's face got red as when she turned her head she would either see Kish or Pai. Luckily no one was able to notice in the dark. She turned her head to face Kish but then Kish's face was so close to hers she gasped and leaned back on Pai who turned red after that. 'What the what is this feeling!' Pai thought as his face got red. Kish didn't mind Mint moving away. Infact he came closer to Mint's face and then…

I know im mean but oh wells. I will let you cry for a bit then post up my other chapter which will be another thriller I promise. R & R and plz I know that Pai blushing is creepy but I have no control over that….Oh wait I do! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA


	4. Emotions enclose

PPL PPL PPL look u can go to hell if u want but this is a Pai Mint AND Kish fanfic. U see I haven't thought about what to do with Kish so………….um yea if he disappears zippidy do da for him!

**The emotions enclose **

**Last time…**

Mint's face got red as when she turned her head she would either see Kish or Pai. Luckily no one was able to notice in the dark. She turned her head to face Kish but then Kish's face was so close to hers she gasped and leaned back on Pai who turned red after that. 'What is this feeling!' Pai thought as his face got red. Kish didn't mind Mint moving away. In fact he came closer to Mint's face and then…

Now…

The door slammed open with Pudding and Tart snickering at the sight. Mint was pushed to Pai's chest and Kish's face nearly touching Mint's. Mint's and Pai's blushes revealed. The three some tumbled out of the closet onto the floor. All of em screaming different phrases. 'Get off me!' 'Kish! You did NOT just do that!' a slap was heard. 'Ouch!' in all this commotion the others were awake except Ringo. She was asleep on the DJ thingy. Pudding eyed the pile of pillows on the bed she thought of something very evil… She inched to the pillows and grabbed one and suddenly flung one at Mint.

Mint's eyes widened as the pillow hit her. "Pudding………IT'S ON!" Mint threw a pillow at Pudding who dodged leaving the pillow hitting Ichigo instead. Ichigo for the fun of it threw back and hit Ryou. Everyone started throwing pillows at each other until. "EVERYONE THROW PILLOWS AT RYOU!" Everyone followed the order and threw all the pillows at Ryou. After a few minutes Ryou was buried in a pile of pillows with only one hand stretching out. "Sorry Shirogane kun" Lettuce laughed nervously. "Let's have a dance off!" the newly awoken Ringo said. Mint's eyes lit up with excitement. "But since Mint is the best at it we should let her judge!" Ringo yelled. Mint though was satisfied enough.

Just as the dance off started to begin Kish took out a bottle. Not just any bottle. It was a bottle of…SAKE! Kish opened the bottle and a huge about of Sake poured out and filled the whole house. When the Sake subsided…Everyone was. DRUNK!

Mint's POV

OMG! Everyone's drunk! Well except me Pudding and Tart….how come we're not drunk? Well OMG! Ichigo's on the roof in her panties. I slapped Kish as he was drooling. She screamed "I'M QUEEN OF THE WORLD!" weird much… OMFG! Lettuce is seducing Ryou! OMG Ryou he likes it! Too much for me to take. Oh no! Pai is singing "I'm too sexy for a shirt" I think I'm going to faint. Wait not yet. Kish is making out with a shelf! Wait now Kish is singing with Pai. He sings horribly…Pa sings ok but I can't care about that now! Wait Pai stop where you are…don't come ANYWHERE near me! OMG Pai is hugging me! "Get off Pai!" I tried to resist. "I love you Zakuro…leave Keiichiro…" I gasped he likes Onee san and he thinks I'm one san. I don't know why but I felt a bit hurt and disappointed. Sure I wanted to be like Onee san but. "GET OFF ME PAI I'M NOT ONEE SAN!" I struggled. "Of course you are Zakuro…your mine…" I blushed but I knew those words were not meant to me "NO I'M NOT!" Pai wouldn't budge. I told him one last time "I AM NOT ZAKURO I AM MINTO AIZAWA!" Pai let go a bit "I know your not but your cute too" He said that to ME! I couldn't believe it! I fainted right there. In his arms. With everyone around me…

Next Morning. (Normal POV)

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Snickering could be heard around the house as everyone and I mean EVERYONE had their eyes on Mint and Pai. Unfortunately when Mint fainted in his arms last night Pai fainted from all the sake. They were asleep in each other's arms. Mint's eyes opened up and felt she was hugging something but her vision was too blurry to notice. Pai's eyes opened as well. When both of their visions became clear. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The birds flew out of the trees as they screamed. "HAHA! Minto you slept with Pai!" Pudding pointed. "Minto! Now for my revenge!" Ichigo taunted. Zakuro couldn't help snickering too.

After the whole morning. It was night and Minto was wondering where Kish was. She saw everyone go out of her door but she didn't see Kish. 'Where could he be?' Minto thought. 'Why am I thinking about it? It doesn't matter' she went up the stairs to her room. She started unzipping her dress about to take a shower. She went into the restroom and she stepped out of her clothing. She let her hair down and took a clip clipping her hair up. She stepped into the huge tub and opened the faucet. Warm water poured down her back. She felt something again. The uneasy feeling she was familiar with (AN: look at chapter 1 BTW: Hentai coming up please be aware) A hand touched her waist. She jumped and turned around only to see Kish. She gasped in surprise and Kish covered her mouth with his. She forced her hand to slap him but he was aware with that move and stopped her hand with his.

He pulled away and smirked "You have a nice body there birdy" Mint Blushed furiously and grabbed a towel covering herself. The shower was still on and Kish stepped forward to her as she stepped back. They were all in water now and Kish licked his lips. "Don't be afraid of me birdy. I won't hurt you…" Mint glared not saying a thing. Kish smirked and lifted up Mint's chin with his hand. "I think someone's blushing………." Her eyes widened and stepped out of the bath tub and reached for the door when Kish's hand grabbed her wrist "Where do you think your going birdy?" He pulled her back to him and Mint attempted to scream but Kish covered her mouth with his other hand.

Mint glared. The last thing on earth she wanted to do was being held against her will with her worst enemy. Kish took her other hand and held both her hands in one of his own. She kept her glare. "What are you going to do to me!" She tried to struggle out of his grasp ((AN: No…its not rape….)) Kish just held his finger up to his lip and made a shh sound. "Relax my birdy……." Mint blushed "I am not your's Kish now let me go!" she struggled more. Kish just made his grip firmer. "I said relax…" He ran a nail down her neck making her shiver…"Kish I demand that you let go of me!" She couldn't struggle out of Kish's grip.

Just then Pai barged in his face with a tad of surprise and a hint of jealousy. Mint's face was flushed and Kish was looking at Pai with a smirk. He knew this would make Pai jealous. "Sorry to interrupt you guys." He closed the door half way when Mint yelled "WAIT! Get him off me!" Mint wanted Kish to let go of her and she looked at Pai with pleading eyes. Pai sighed and looked at Kish "We can't just meddle with our enemies…Tart and I are going…you coming?" Kish gave a fake sad look "But me and Birdy were just about to have some fun! Right birdy?" Mint blushed. "In your dreams now let me go!" Kish let her go and Mint glared. "Both of you OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she ordered. Pai shrugged , took Kish and teleported away. Mint sighed and looked down. Her heart was still beating fast.

She got up and changed going out to her balcony again thinking about things "What did Kish mean by I'm HIS birdy? I'm no ones…" She thought more and more…She could've swore she saw Pai blush at her presense once…but that was impossible. Why did Kish have to mess with her emotions? There are other mews…I mean Lettuce is klutzy but she's looks good right? She hated this…she wanted someone to love her but not like this! "Now I know how Ichigo feels" She sighed once more and leaned on the railing of her balcony…It was true about the saying that said Money can't buy everything and Mint was in it…even though she was rich…she wasn't as happy as Ichigo is…she was jealous of Ichigo and she knew it.

----------------

OK EVERYONE! I FINALLY UPDATED! I'M SO SORRY!

Pudding: Its about time!

I'm sooo sorry I mean her I got school too ya know and also…the dreaded RPing gets in the way and of course my flute lessons and holiday shopping I have to do. I started this chappie along time ago and I never got to finish until now…be grateful! It's 2:05 am now…you should be happy I'm doing this for you!

Pudding: Yea right…..well please review…Anna won't update unless she gets 3 reviews for each chappie she puts up

Yeppers so listen! And I might just give you a boy plushie from Tokyo mew mew!


	5. Violet Visitor

OK people…I am very sorry! -bows like heck- I mean I have been really busy so sorry! Oh who ever loves Minto and Kisshu pairing there is a shrine I made for them…nice layout and information with also lots of goodies.  5 

**:Violet visitor:**

**((thoughts oooo the thoughts…))**

Pai laid on his bed his eyes open and closing them his eyebrows furrowing. 'Why is this happening to me? Why can't I forget about her…maybe yea…it's just because of that stupid Kish….he got me into this…he's getting it soon.' He sighed and turned sideway on his bed 'I should just try to sleep…' He closed his eyes and tried to sleep…but he couldn't…_she_ was stuck in his mind and no matter how much he didn't want to admit it…he was starting to like her…starting to maybe...no he couldn't do that…he wouldn't…not ever…but yet he already did. He sighed…he couldn't sleep right now…not that so much was on his mind…

-------------------------

Mean while in Kish's room he was just having the same problems as Pai. He stared as his hands "What the hell did I do? Why am I doing this…" He placed his hands under his head and looked up at the ceiling. "It was just something to get Pai mad…why do I care so much now then?" he thought more and the image of Mint came into his mind. He shook his head rapidly. "Why am I thinking about her! My neko chan…only my neko chan…." He said this without knowing he was just lying to himself…truthfully inside he knew…he knew he was starting to like her…but what about Ichigo? He felt like he was betraying her…then again…she never liked him that much…he tossed and turned on his bed straining over his problem.

-------------------------

Minto laid on her bed thinking about Kish and Pai…She was frustrated and angry…She was angry that Kish was toying with her and she was also angry because she didn't know why Pai was standing out in her mind…She got tangled in her covers and rolled around 'get out of my head! I don't want this! I don't want…' her thought trailed off…she stopped rolling around as the realization hit her…she wanted this…she did…she wanted to be like Ichigo with so many boys loving HER. But now…she's laying there thinking she didn't want this? Why wasn't she happy? She wanted this attention…why does this feel wrong? She finally stopped thinking…it was tiring her out…she slowly drifted off to sleep…not caring who or what she was thinking about.

-------------------------

A strange person mysteriously entered through Mint's balcony. It was dark and it was hard to see but his eyes found the delicate figure on the bed. He slowly walked towards it and his temptation grew but he held it back. He was in her room and there is no turning back. Mint's body laid tangled in the covers her hair messed up and sweating. 'She's…beautiful…' he thought...Mint moaned and rolled around. The mysterious man almost jumped to hide but when she was back to sleep he sighed and walked next to the bed and bent down to her head. She was an angel sleeping to him…there was nothing that could've changed that. He reached into his pocket and took out something in his hands. He sprinkled it on Mint's body and came back to her face. He moved his lips towards hers dangerously close but then…he pulled back leaving her. He stood up and jumped down the balcony from which he came.

-------------------------

Mint was having a dream…someone was there with her in her room. He was so mysterious…purple hair…dark eyes…but she couldn't see him clearly…there was a mask on his face…she failed to recognize him. Then she felt something on her body…it was petals of some sort...violets? Maybe…but she didn't care…she looked at her strange visitor. He was so…strange…who was he? So many questions in her head…she fell back to her deep sleep again.

-------------------------

Short chappie but that's all I can do right now…sowwy! I will try harder next time I promise! But this is kinda u know…lol


	6. Broken Necklace

**Life on the frontier **

Hey people I have decided to be nice so I wrote this chappie and updated! Congratulate me! Well here is the 6th chappie!

. () -----necklace!

**Broken Necklace **

They say that sometimes emotions were hard to control…especially when things come to love. Love is complicated…seemed like everyone knew that by now…but girls are silly…they don't want to believe what is true…well I'm telling you right now…emotions aren't meant to be played with…you'll end up broken…just like that necklace your boy friend gave you so long ago…

Minto Aizawa was a different story. She wasn't like other girls…she was a believer…and not the 'believe in god' kind. She knew how love was so complicated…yet…she couldn't help falling in love. Why is that? She would never know…but one thing she did know…the higher her love soared…the harder they will fall down onto the ground…Sitting on a balcony wasn't going to help…she needed to get away…so that morning, in the café, where everyone was working…she went up to them and announced something she could've done a long time ago. "Girls…" the mew mews, Ryou and Keiichiro all turned to look at her. "I think I should get away from this all…so…" she turned to Ryou and gave him her pendent. "I'm resigning…" She turned away not wanting to see their faces. The group stood there in shock…Minto was the girl they least expected to leave the group.

Her family owned an old plantation of tea in Korea…since they were so fond of tea…her family gave the place to Minto. She named it paradise plantation…when she was little…she always went there to get away from family…it made her feel…better she guessed. She was packing her stuff in her room and her hand brushed over some of the left over petals on her bed. She picked them up in her soft hands looking at them. Whoever gave those to her…must've liked her…cared about her…She placed them into a purple laced bag and packed that in too. She grabbed her bag and went outside. A private jet was waiting for her and she boarded it. She sat down and looked outside of the window.

"Good bye…Tokyo…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile the girls at the café were still in shock. They were silent sitting there…Lettuce broke the silence breaking down in sobs. Ichigo and Pudding soon followed. Their friend resigned from the café and they were hurt by it. Zakuro just looked away with a sad expression on her face. Even Ryou and Keiichiro were quiet locked up in the lab. Mint was a great impact of each of their lives…

Suddenly Kish appeared in the café looking for Ichigo…but Minto was in his head too. He tried not to think about that. "Neko chan…" He blinked when he saw the girls all crying. "What is it!" Ichigo glared at him "Minto's gone! She resigned from the group! She went back to crying again. Upon hearing this Kish teleported away. Back in the space ship he appeared with a shocked face. Pai stared at him "What is it Kish?" Kish could hardly speak but muttered out a few words "Birdy….flew….away…." Pai thought a moment…Was Mint gone? He turned to Kish with a serious face "Where did the birdy go…" Kish looked at him and shook his head "Don't…know…"

Pai teleported to Mint's room to find half the insides of the room was gone. He looked around to find any clues to where she was. He found a little journal on the desk and picked it up. Opening it he turned to the last entry. _'Dear Diary…Things are getting complicated…I think…it might be time to go back to the plantation again…Korea must've faired greatly…especially by the ocean…I miss it…well…need to go…see you in the morning…' _ He shut the book closed with a plop and looked outside. It was raining. 'I…love her….' He teleported away.

OMG that was so touching! T.T I'm crying while I am writing this…I don't know why but review please….

((note: currently working on an ErutisxEclipse fanfic…I just thought it would be cool! Ok cheak it outsoon! -winks-))


	7. Life as we know it

YAY! UPDATING AGAIN! WOOT!

**Life as we know it**

In Korea

The plantation was very nice. The tea leaves looked healthy and sparkling with dew. Minto couldn't help but smile at the scene…she helped grow these beautiful plants and she was proud of it too. Oh, if only her parents and her brother were here to see this and treasure it like she did…of course…that would be impossible. She sighed as she walked down a row smelling the tea leaves along the way. Her servants already took her bag to her room which was a little house in the middle of the plantation itself. There were no people picking the leaves because only Minto were to touch them. She picked up a basket on the floor and walked around picking the best leaves she could find. _'The leaves get healthier every year…'_ indeed she hasn't been here in 3 years. She had no time to since she was a mew mew and because she never needed to until now.

With Pai

Our purple haired alien roamed the raining streets turning whenever he saw even a dab feature of his beloved Minto. He studied Korea when he came to Japan but he didn't know if he should go find her or not. It was very troublesome to him and confusing. He cursed at himself for even caring about her. Everywhere he went…everything he saw…reminded him of her…how could he not be in love with her? He thought she was a stupid annoying bitch…but at the same time he saw her as a beautiful princess. _'What am I doing? I should just go and tell her! Why should I…how could I…Oh screw everything!' _ With that last thought he teleported again.

With Minto

Minto finished picking the leaves and reported back to the little house she had in the middle of the plantation. The house was cozy and humble though a bit empty for her liking. She set the basket down as she sat on a low chair in front of a bowl and a sort of presser thing. This was how she turned the tea leaves into tea. She took the leaves and put them in the bowl. She picked up the presser and began crushing the leaves breaking them into pieces. _'What the hell is wrong with me stupid god! I don't want this in my life and you gave it to me?_ She began to crush the leaves harder and more forcefully. She was mad…mad that what she wished for was not what she wanted. She wanted to be like Ichigo but she wasn't…unlike Ichigo…she liked him back…and why? Because of the stupid thing about god…he wanted to make everything perfect even if Minto hated it.

She used more force into her presser and pressed rapidly like she wanted to break the bowl. Then, she felt something behind her…a strong pair of arms hugged her from behind. She felt droplets of water on him and her hands stopped pressing. There were only 2 people who would do that to her. She turned around expecting Kish but she saw someone else…Pai. He looked into her hazel eyes with his dark pools of black and her eyes started to swell up with tears. She finally gave in…she had to…it was too painful to resist. She leaned against him crying into his chest. He patted her back softly kissing her forehead. She kept crying hot tears falling down her face some staining Pai's shirt. Pai stared helplessly at her not knowing what the problem was but decided just to hold her in his arms and never let go.

Next Morning

The sun was shining and it was a new day. Minto who had suffered a long night of crying was asleep in Pai's arms. She was tired and her eyes were red from all the crying she did. The birds chirped and a breeze was in the air. Pai's eyes blinked open slightly as he sighed sitting up right. He looked at Minto in his arms and couldn't help but smile. She didn't look so bad since she was more relaxed this way. Her eyes shot open as he moved. She looked up at him her eyes widening. Pushing away she was very embarrassed she broke down like that in front of him. Pai was a bit surprised from her reaction as he stood up "Sorry…" he whispered. She shook her head and turned to the bowl. "Don't be…I should be thanking you…I broke down like that and you really did help…a bit" She started pressing again. Pai just stared at her wondering curiously what she was doing. Life as they knew it…began to change. How? They didn't know…it wasn't important. Minto looked at her hands and decided to say something to break the silence between them.

"I love you"

OKAY HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! This was all for you my readers…T.T even though I left a cliffie…but we know what will happen right? Suggestions for the 2nd chapter will be taken so please do suggest!

REVIEW!


	8. Picking up the pieces

This is sadly…the last chapter well…then…-roars with laughter- the sequel…alls fair…love and war…

**Picking up the fallen pieces **

Last time…

"_I love you…"_

Just like that…those simple 3 words…were…so strong…said from the heart from a recovering girl. It hit Pai so hard…he would've leaped back like it was an attack. But instead. He stood up. Mint knew that he was going to leave…imagine the surprise on her face when…Pai turned her around. They stood there looking at each other for a few moments. Minto…she knew nothing of what was going on…and for a moment…time stopped.

No words were needed for this…and in a brief second…Pai's lips landed on hers…and that was all she needed as an answer…for it was truly…something that she realized to be…stunning and…it was so…filled with love…she found it…fulfilling.

They pulled away for what seemed like an eternity…but…it felt like it was too short. The time was not…long enough.

Pai swooped her up in his arms bridal style and teleported. She made no move to resist and melted in his arms like a child in her father's. She thought he was teleporting her back into her room. But instead…she found herself in front of Café mew mew. She looked up at the pink building and then realized that Pai wasn't with her. Where did he go? She turned around scanning the area for the alien she had just admitted to.

Looking down…she gasped. Was this another dream? The purple petals on the ground were throwing her in shock. She bent down picking up the fragile pieces of the flower. And then…she found herself feeling like she was actually picking the pieces of herself back up.

The door swung open with Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding running out all hugging Minto. She smiled at them and resisted to let the salty liquids in her eyes fall out. Zakuro walked up to her smiling…Minto couldn't hold it anymore and hugged her beloved Onee-chan. Ryou and Keiichiro looked at the group…

The scene was loving…though no one was actually prepared for what happened next…a tragic fate was fallen on Mint and…the mew mew crew would never be the same…again.

A short little ending to this…you'll find out about Pai and Kish in the sequel. I am already done with the first chapter and I'm warning you…there us Rape involved and you must be 18 years old or older to view… thank you all…


	9. Sequel info

Well, I lied…Because I love you is not the sequel…XD Well then, I am continuing it on like this. I hope you peeps don't mind. Next up…WARS OF THE IN LAWS!

Pai had asked Minto to marry him and soon they moved back to his planet to plan the wedding. As you know…it won't be so easy since Kish is still on it for Minto and with new problems…IN-LAWS! Minto is face to face with her own mirror like self…Pai's mother. This could only mean war…will Pai and Mint survive this tragic turn of events! I don't know…read on to find out Kay?

Review to tell me about the plot. I'm skipping the proposal and such…too sappy…I swear I can't handle it. Anyways...ciao!


	10. The Mother

Ah yes…my first chappie…it's done hurray! Anyways…please enjoy this. I promise everything will be much more exciting in the next chapters of…WARS OF THE IN LAWS! Oh and…please.

**REVIEW!**

**OR**

**DIE…**

**I do not own Tokyo mew mew. (Though I wish I owned Kish… . . ….I HAVE NO SHAME I TELL YOU!)**

**The in-laws**

It has been only 5 years since that day when Pai and Minto discovered their love for each other. Then…Pai did something that really shocked the team. He proposed to Mint! Now, they are engaged but even with Minto's struggles…Pai had already decided that the wedding would be on his planet…and most of all, he wanted her to meet his mother.

"Mother! We're home!" A certain purple haired alien shouted as he entered the strange yet homey kind of house. The house itself was like a white semi sphere on the ground with at least three floors. Everything inside was white.

"Pai…your home looks like an asylem for the crazy people" a young girl said as she walked through the doors. "Oh common…it's not that bad is it?" She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I think it is…" Pai shrugged. "Too bad…you're going to have to live with it" Mint sighed. "I know…and I know you mean it literally"

"Pai honey! You're back! So soon! Come into the kitchen! Your brothers and I are having a little chat…it seems that…you have been engaged! Bring in the lady will you!" A voice from the kitchen spoke. It sounded like it was a woman.

"Coming…" Pai spoke with little enthusiasm. He took Mint's hand and walked into the kitchen with speed.

There stood two smirking alien boys with a woman that was drinking some sort of liquid with her eyes closed…like Mint, when she drank her tea. When the woman opened her eyes…CRASH

"PAI YOU'RE ENGAGED TO THAT!" The woman was petrified.

Minto looked at her with shock that some woman would actually call her 'that'. "Tell me I'm seeing things…tell me that is only a human slave! Tell me you're not engaged to that kind of ugly being. Tell me you weren't thinking when you chose to marry her! Tell me this is a joke!" Pai shook his head. "No ma…this is my…fiancée." He said calmly. However, Minto was burning up with rage. Fumes were escaping from her head. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME 'THAT!' HOW DARE YOU CALL ME UGLY! LOOK IN THE MIRROR LADY!" The woman seemed taken back. "You little lady! Pai…you could've at least taken an obiedient one! This girl talks out of place and has no respect for her elders…" she said glaring. Minto however just crossed her arms with a smirk. "Well I don't see him complaining old lady…"

The woman looked at her with the same type of smirk. "Pai..Kish…Tart, go to the other room…I want to have a little chat with this one…" Kish and Tart nodded then left. Pai didn't want to but under his mother's glare…he obliged.

Minto and the woman stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours before the woman spoke. "Now, I don't want you to be my daughter but I don't see why my son won't let you go…don't worry though…your wedding is not here yet." Minto snickered. "Let's see who'll win then old hag…" The woman laughed. "Don't worry…I can get you out with ease…" Minto raised an eyebrow. "Bring it on…"

Mean while…

"Hmf…my plan is working perfectly…mother will break Pai and Mint up…then birdy will belong to me…"

"Oh Kish…she's no where near that. I know Mint…she's hard…"

"I know…that's why I know Mother will ask us to help…and you little brat better do a nice job of it…"

"Fine Kish…whatever you say…"

"And remember; don't let Pai know about any of this."

"Of course…he'll kill us!"

"I know…now let's go. Mother should be done now…"

"Okay…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I know it's pretty short but I wanted to get a heads start on it. When I meant Mirror…I meant personality wise. So…sorry for the confusion. Anyways…wait till you see what happens next…Love and affairs.


End file.
